Waluigi
Waluigi is the D4NK universe's counterpart to the character of the same name. History Nothing is known about Waluigi's history up until the point where he became an anti-Robbie cultist, other than the fact that he has a brother named Wario. Waluigi was a villain that would lie and cheat his way through just about anything he could to win at anything. He refused to lose, and would accuse anyone who beat him of being a cheater. While his methods were devious, people eventually caught on to his schemes, and anyone who knew of him would no longer engage with Waluigi in any kind of competition. Realising his plans were starting to fail, Waluigi instead switched over to a life of villainy, committing such things as thievery, assault, and tax fraud. One day, Waluigi heard news of a new villain on the rise, one better than any other: Robbie Rotten. Having heard this, Waluigi was furious that anyone would attempt to beat Waluigi in his villainy. Waluigi spent the next 7 years trying to find Robbie in order to "eliminate him from the competition", but to no avail. Robbie was just too sneaky, so Waluigi gave up and headed home, defeated. About 2 years later, Waluigi heard about Robbie again, but this time people were saying he was a god-like being with miraculous powers. This further infuriated Waluigi, as now his biggest opponent was back and far outclassed him. In a fit of rage, Waluigi set out to find a way to best his foe forever. After 2 years, Waluigi caught wind of an anti-Robbie cult determined to kill Robbie because they refused to believe he was truly a god. Waluigi swiftly joined that group, and they set out to spread lies about Robbie to defame his name. Eventually, Waluigi worked his way up to the head of a small group of the cult, and on one fateful night, he planned a plan that would surely destroy Robbie. For the next week, Waluigi and his group tried to track down Robbie, and they found him in a nearby town. Then they set their plan into action. That night, they would set up a trap using special anti-god weaponry developed by an occult blacksmith named Franz Scheimengleimer. The trap would spring when Robbie walked into his sleeping tent, and then the weaponry would pierce him and disable his god powers. However, as Waluigi was scouting out where Robbie was, he noticed Robbie was talking to someone familiar. Someone short and fat and wearing a yellow hat. It was Wario. Waluigi eavesdropped on the pair to hear what they were talking about, and Wario was saying that he was growing too distant from his brother, having not spoken to him for a whole year, and he wanted Robbie to help Wario save their relationship, to which Robbie agreed. Having seen that Wario would place his trust in the hands of this man made Waluigi have second thoughts, but it was too late, the trap was already set. Waluigi told his men to take down the trap, but they refused, saying that this was their best chance at killing Robbie. Before Waluigi would respond, his men heard footsteps and they all hid, forcing Waluigi into hiding too. Soon after, someone entered the room. It was Wario, who had come in to fetch something for Robbie. The trap activated as soon as Wario stepped in and he was impaled by the anti-god spears. Waluigi managed to escape his men's grasps and ran over to Wario. He pulled Wario of the spear and told Wario to stay with him, but it was no use. Wario was fading fast. Just then, Robbie came into the room and saw what happened. Then the cultists sprung to action, attacking Robbie with their own anti-god weapons. They stabbed Robbie several times, leaving him weak on his knees. Before the men killed him, he quickly placed his hand on the near-dead Wario and healed his wounds in seconds. Waluigi, amazed by what he just saw, sprung up and and leaped at the cultist delivering the killing blow to Robbie. Waluigi used his spinning tornado attack and knocked all the cultists down. Then he removed the weapons stabbing Robbie and Robbie healed himself. Waluigi realised that Robbie was truly better than him, but for the first time ever he felt no jealousy towards Robbie, but respect instead. From then on, Waluigi devoted his life to Robbie and spreading Robbie's word. After lots of time and effort, Waluigi even became a close disciple of Robbie, though he never got to meet Kermit or Shrek. After Robbie went back to heaven, Waluigi went on to become a pro player at almost every sport, but he always played fair and never falsely accused anyone of cheating ever again. Relationships Although he initially despised Robbie, he came to worship him after he healed Waluigi's brother Wario, who Waluigi also loves dearly. He also previously hated anyone better than him at anything, and would constantly accuse them of cheating, however that behaviour also faded when he became a disciple. Powers and abilities Waluigi is incredibly skilled in many kinds of sports. Likely due to this, his legs are incredibly powerful, being able to stomp a person into the ground, and his running and jumping skills are also very impressive. Waluigi also has a variety of powers. He can distort his body into the shape of his emblem to create a tornado around him to blow anyone away. He has the ability to summon purple, thorny vines with which he can create walls or use as a whip. He can also seemingly teleport in a puff of purple smoke and throw projectiles shaped like his Γ emblem. It's unknown whether these abilities were given to him by Robbie or whether he gained them from other ways. D4NK Rumble History Waluigi has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 18th to enter, and eliminated one opponent: Darkflame The Hedgheog. He was eliminated by Robbie Rotten, and was the 18th person to be eliminated. Trivia * Waluigi has so far won 26 medals/trophies in various sports. * Waluigi had a pet turtle named Carl. * It's possible that Waluigi's purple vines are actually his Stand, and he either somehow obtained Hermit Purple from Joseph Joestar, or managed to gain an almost identical stand of his own. * Waluigi has been in one anime battle. Category:Character